Shattered Hearts
by megan2
Summary: Can Relena ever love after what had happened with Heero, and her? Can Duo capture her heart, and show her what love really is? Find out here! First Fic people, so take it easy on me


Author here saying that I do not own any of these characters, so please  
do not tkae me to court.  
  
  
Shattered Hearts  
  
Relena  
  
Even beyond death, love does not part, for me anyways. There have been long, lonely  
nights I still think about him...him...the one who wanted to take more of me then I ever   
dreamed, or imagined. How on Earth, or in Hell, could he still effect me, so bad that night   
after night I cry out his name, erecting myself upon my bed, and search for him with me   
weary eyes. Sometimes, I will imagine he is here, whispering, touching, carressing, just   
driving me insane with all these different feelings, and thoughts...Ahhh! What am I thinking?  
After all this time I can still feel his teeth just about to sink into me neck...I need to take my  
mind off him...Drinking...thats what I am doing. Can you believe that at one time, I use to  
hate drinking...Now, I drink all the damn time...I need to get up from this fire, I might  
explode from the heat. A lot of times, I start to think about life before him, sometimes I   
start to think if there ever was life before him...but there was, and very good life infact.   
I was to be married to the richest man alive, raise rugrats, and live happily ever after...  
But not when I met him, the one who forced me to fall away from that life, and make me  
go to the only person who truely understood me, Duo. He is the one who had killed   
him, to save my life before it was gone. I now have to live with Duo, because I have  
no where else to go...I only wish I could just forget about him, and start a life with Duo,  
but I can't, he is too deep into me, I can not betray him, even for a moment...I need a shower.  
..but I don't think I can get up...damn my drinking...I need to quit...someday.  
  
Duo  
  
Man, its been a long time since I had killed Heero. Who knew that he was what he was. Not  
even science can figure out how he came into being. Well, I am glad he is dead. I just   
wish that Relena would let him go, I mean, she thinks he is coming back for her, but in   
reality, only her imagination will sweep her away. Relena was extremely lucky to be alive,   
but not so when her heart broke. Now, I have to take care of her. A perfectly happy, loving  
beauftiful, and capable girl I once knew, is now a changed, sad, and heart broken woman. Yet,  
she is still very beautiful, she wears upon her face a look of udder saddness. If only she  
would let me open her heart, and learn to love again. All in all, it seems hopeless for Relena  
and I, I can still dream can't I. For her sake, I make it seem like an open arms type of  
friendship, and that she is always welcome to stay in my house, but in the end, I will be  
wanting for more then just a really good friendship. I need love too ya know! If only I  
could just go up there and shake her into sense, and make her love me... Wait, thats exactly  
what Heero tried to do... I need to re-think about this whole situation with Relena, I will   
play it cool until the time is right, then when she is ready to be swept off her feet by your's  
truely, things will come around for me in the end. I go to her room to see if she is ok, to  
see if she isn't sitting by the fire again flying higher then a kite like always. I hear the   
water running, then all of a sudden, it shuts off. I walk over to the chair next to her bed  
to wait when she comes out, and to see if I have to help her into bed, nothing sexual...I   
wished...suddenly, she walks out in a towel wraped around almost every inch of her body, yet  
drawing curves to my attention. I try not to look so much. "You need any help Lena?" she  
looks up at me with soft, warm eyes, and gently says..."No thank you Duo, I will be fine, on  
my own." I get up from the chair, and stand to wait till she gets to the bed. Again, she  
says that she is alright, and said good-night. I walk to her door, and look back. "Good-  
night Lena, see ya in the morning..." She cut me off with the most caring, and loving voice  
"Thank you Duo for everything you do for me, I really appreciate everything..." "Thats ok  
Lena, I know you are, but right now, you need to sleep, and dream dreams of happiness, so,  
good-night." I smile at her, and shut the door. Walking back to my bedroom, I start to think  
about all that I am going to be doing tomorrow. I guess I don't have a lot on my mind at the  
minute. Those eyes, eyes that I wished were for me. Only, they are for him, but not for long  
I hope. Well, I can look forward to another sleepless night... 


End file.
